


What Would You Do?

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Years later since you see your ex-boyfriend, Gabriel, and he finds out you stripe to make money to help take care of your son.Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceYjUymR-woWarnings: Mature Content (drugs, alcohol), Mention of Violence/Abusive Relationship, Language





	What Would You Do?

Smoke ghosted over the stage as dancers swayed to the music in skimpy garments. Men gawked at them, sending dollar bills on the sparkling stage. Two silver poles were both currently being used by two women sliding up and down them. The plush red seats had seen better days and the dark secluded atmosphere was tiring. Gabriel sat in the far corner watching, indulging in some alcohol. He was bored and found himself here to satisfy some desires that lurked in the back of his head.   
One of the dancers switched out, no doubt needing a break after what she did on that pole, and another one took her place. The owner introduced her as Angel since she wore a white number, glittering in the spotlights with feathery white wings to match. Gabriel took no mind to her until she strutted to the end of the stage, rocking her hips to the beat and the light caught her face, so he could see her properly.   
“(Y/N).....” He set his drink down and walked over to a guy working the place. “I’d like a private dance with her.” Gabriel pointed at you.  
“After she dances a bit.” He left Gabriel standing there, gawking at you.  
You spun around the pole a bit, grinding your butt against it, sending dollars your way. After a few minutes you left the stage for a private dance. You shifted the curtain out of your way to the small room.   
You found yourself lost for words as you stared at your ex-boyfriend. He was supposedly dead, but here he was with a lopsided grin and arched eyebrows.   
“Why hello there, Angel.” He crossed his legs, motioning with his hands for you to come sit down. “Didn’t think you’d ever work at a place like this.” His tone was light hearted and playful, just how you remembered.   
“Gabriel.” You sat down next to him with your mouth slightly gaped. “You’re dead. Or at least I thought you were.”  
“Yeah….well I am the trickster.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
“So what happened?” You were slightly embarrassed.   
“Could ask you the same.” His gaze shifted around the room then at your white wings.  
“Well after you were supposedly dead…..after a while, I decided to move on.”   
“Good.” He nodded his head nonchalantly.   
“Good? Good for who?” You raised your voice at him, then remembered where you were. “I started dating a guy and then I got pregnant.”   
“Pregnant?” That peaked his interest. “That’s wonderful.” Gabriel tried his best to sound happy for you.  
“Wish he shared the same enthusiasm as you.” You muttered. “When I gave birth, he’d complain about the crying and took it out on me. Black eyes became my accessory for a long time. I tried to fight back and I did. That son of a bitch is now in jail.”   
“He hit you?” Gabriel caressed your cheek as a tear slipped out from your eye.   
“I lost my job and now this is what I have to do.”   
“There has to be something better.” He put a hand on your leg, comforting you.  
“This pays better though. I may not like it, but I have to keep food on the table. My son isn’t as healthy as he should be and it’s my fault.”   
“I doubt that.” Gabriel pulled you in for a hug, resting his chin on your head. “What’s his name? Your son’s name that is.”  
“Gavin. He’s three now.” You pulled away, standing up, self conscious of what you had on. “I should probably get going. Got bills to pay, Gabriel.”  
“I could help you know.” He offered standing beside you, grabbing your hands. “Let me take care of you and your son.”   
“I’m fine. We’re fine, really.” You pulled away from him, creating distance in the small room.  
“Oh, I doubt that.”   
“Gabe…..its been a long time. You probably have other things to take care of. I suppose that’s why you left or died.”   
He seemed truly hurt. “I left to protect you. I thought you wanted a proper life.”  
“I wanted a life with you.” Your voice was barely audible as you tried to look anywhere but him.  
“You still can. Leave this place.” He reached over to you, but you smacked his hands away.   
“What can you offer me? I need a little bit more than love this time, Gabriel. I have a son to protect and care for.”   
“Please tell me you didn’t forget that I’m the trickster. I can create a house for you and your kiddo.” This time you didn’t stop him when he grabbed your shoulders, staring at your face. His whiskey eyes still made you melt on the inside even after all these years. “I’ll help you. Please let me.”   
“Okay.” You were reluctant, but knew that his word was valid. With a flutter of wings, you stood in your cramped apartment. The outdated kitchen and living room meshed together with no space for a dining table. Gabriel stood, observing, as you rushed around packing some clothes and important things. “Gavin’s over the neighbor's.” You called from your dusty bedroom.   
“Don’t worry about packing too much. I can take care of the rest.” Gabriel smiled as you came out from bedroom.   
“Thanks.” You both shared a moment before you headed out the door to get Gavin. You knocked loudly on the door across the hall. A woman with badly dyed hair greeted you along with cigarette smoke. “Gavin?” The lady opened the door more and Gavin came running.  
“Mommy!” He seemed happy as you picked him up and swung him around.   
“Thanks for taking care of him.” Your neighbor gave a small smile before closing the door. “We are going on a trip Gavin.” He perked up at the word ‘trip’.   
“Who is he?” Gavin stared at Gabriel as you closed the apartment door behind you. Gabriel gave him a wave, stepping forward to greet him.   
“He is going to take care of us. This is Gabriel.”   
“Oh, you’re Gabriel. My mommy talks a lot about you.” Gavin reached over touching his face. “Why’d you leave?”  
“Was trying to protect your mom.”   
“Now he’s back and going to give us a better life.” You kissed Gavin’s forehead. Gabriel took you hand and transported you all to a much nicer place. The house had three bedrooms, all new updates, large backyard, and a little dog to go with it. Gavin struggled to get down to go exploring. You reminded him to be careful as Gabriel picked you up bridal style to show you the master bedroom. Life was starting to look up.


End file.
